


Collect Me With Your Steady Hand

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Grizz is the poetry professor at Columbia University, he has worked hard to get to his position and is determined to become head of the department. But his attention is adverted when a man, only slightly younger than himself, comes into his life in the most unexpected of ways.Sam is an interpreter for local colleges. He gets assigned a job interpreting for a young college student at Colombia, where he comes across Grizz, a young, attractive, highly intelligent professor. Their paths cross many times, but none as significant as when Grizz is forced to come to Sam's rescue when a hate crime commences.





	1. A Coffee Shop Introduction

Sam Eliot made his way into a small cafe' just across from his parking spot outside of Columbia University. It was his first day of work, and of course, he had arrived an hour early. He wasn't supposed to meet the student he was interpreting for until 8am, but it was 6:45 now. Considering he had some time to kill, he decided on having a quiet cup of coffee, at the shop where him and the student were supposed to meet. It was still dark out, the sky multiple shades of purples and blues, the sun just rising over the New Jersey horizon. Entering the coffee shop, Sam noticed the smell of freshly brewed coffee beans tugging at his nostrils, causing him to let out a pleased sigh. The smell of coffee was one of his favorites, it always calmed him. The shop was small, and mostly empty. Only a few stragglers here and there, clinging to their cups of coffee for dear life, as if the substance alone would bring them back to life and heighten their senses enough to evoke some sort of action similar to being productive. Sam glanced at his schedule on his phone. He was supposed to be meeting with the student here first, then with his professors individually after he learned the student's limitations and requests. Sighing, he made his way to the counter. He always hated this part, ordering. While he had worked hard throughout the years on improving his speech, it still gave him anxiety when it came to speaking with strangers who didn't know he was deaf. Most people were quite gracious, while others were not. 

"Excuse me?" Sam spoke up, catching the attention of the young barista behind the counter. 

She turned around, her long brown pony tail whipping around with her head. "Oh! Hello, welcome to The Brew, what can I get ya?" 

Sam noticed her braces, making her lips much more difficult to read. "Uhm, hi, I'll just have a medium mocha late, double shot, with whipped cream please." 

"Alright, that'll be 4.98 please." She replied, giving him an odd look. 

That look he was used to, so he chose to ignore it, handing her a five and telling her to keep the change. 

"Thanks! It'll be ready shortly." 

Giving the young girl a nod, Sam made his way over to a booth, taking in his surroundings. The small shop was decorated in dozens of fairy lights and lanterns, tapestries hung here and there, and large book shelves littered with numerous books surrounding the small room. It was nice, homey he thought. He pulled out his phone to check his schedule again, he still had no idea how he was going to find all of the right places to go on campus, it seemed huge. He had been offered a tour this morning, but had been opposed to waking up so early. Now, of course he regretted his actions. His emails had nothing new, nor his texts. He let out a sigh and checked Tinder, knowing he'd have no matches but checked anyway. Alas, his concerns had been correct. He had only been in New Jersey for about two weeks, but he had hoped he'd at least go on one date by now. 

Sam suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder. Glancing up, he had to crane his neck to meet the eyes of a tall, yet handsome, stranger towering above him. 

"Sorry, the barista said your order is ready, she couldn't get your attention." The man said, holding out his order for him. 

Sam suddenly felt embarrassed, his cheeks going red. 

He took the cup from the man, "Sorry, I uh,, im deaf, I couldn't hear her. Thanks for getting it for me though." He explained, signing as he talked to further push across his point. 

The taller man suddenly felt rather rude for his wording, taking a step back for a moment, "Mind if I join you?" he asked, making sure to annunciate his words, "Unless you have someone else you're expecting to see this morning." 

Sam waved a hand of dismissal, "Not for another hour, go ahead." he gestured to the seat in front of him. 

The man that now sat before him was extremely tall, even when sitting. He had long brown hair, pulled behind his head in a low set pony tail. He had a heart shaped face, with large brown eyes. He wore a tailored suit. 

The stranger extended a hand, "I'm Gareth Visser, I'm a professor over at Columbia University. But my friends just call me Grizz." 

Sam smiled, shaking the larger man's hand. "Im Sam Eliot. I'm going to be interpreting for a student at Columbia. I'm supposed to be meeting them today actually. It's my first day. It's nice to meet you, Grizz." He noticed the contrast of his own freckled hand compared to the large milky white hand he had shook. He found it oddly appealing. Grizz looked awfully young to be a professor. 

"It's uhm, lovely to meet you, Sam." 

Sam noticed that Grizz was biting his lip, carefully thinking out his words, making sure to annunciate. Sam appreciated that. He also noticed that his lips moved less than his actual mouth did, making his words a bit harder than most to decipher. But Grizz's lips, now those should be considered a national treasure. He wasn't sure if they were hard to read because of the way he talked, or because he couldn't stop staring at their plumpness. 

"May I ask you something?" Grizz asked, before taking a sip of his own coffee. He was fidgety, his thumbs fumbling around with his class ring. 

Sam nodded. 

"Well, I'm assuming you read lips?" 

Sam nodded again, laughing slightly, "Yes, I can. That's how I've gotten through most conversations in my life. I come from a small town, so I had to learn to read lips, how to speak. Which, I apologize if I am hard to understand, I've never been the best at talking, especially not to strangers. I will say, Some people's lips are harder to read than others, though." 

"You speak fine." Grizz started, instantly regretting his words, he felt he was coming on too strong. Until he noticed Sam sitting up straighter, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Are mine hard to read?" 

Sam shrugged, "A little, but most stranger's are. I can tell you don't have much of an accent of any kind, you formulate you words more with your tongue than your lips, though." 

Grizz suddenly felt very self aware. "Wow, you don't miss a thing, do you?" 

Sam chucked, "A life in silence will do that to you. So, what do you teach?" 

Grizz sighed, grateful for the change in topic, "Poetry. I specialize in early European and the Beat Generation in America-" 

Sam cut him off, holding up a hand, "Sorry, you're speaking a little too fast." He noticed the embarrassed expression that came across Grizz's face, "It's okay! You're passionate about what you teach, I can tell, that's why your speech sped up. It's a normal habit, nothing wrong with that." He gave him a reassuring smile. 

Grizz chuckled softly, brushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Poetry, I teach poetry." he repeated, making sure to speak slower. "So, you're an interpreter?" Sam nodded, "I have a student who I was told would have an interpreter. It's a small campus, so I'm assuming it's you, the interpreter I mean." Sam gave him another nod, confirming he understood him. "Are you uhm, are you from around here?" 

Sam shook his head, "No," he spoke and signed, "I'm from the Boston area. You?" He took a sip of his coffee. 

Grizz shook his head, "No, I'm from the Boston area as well. Around the city." 

Sam nodded, setting down his cup and noting the time on his watch. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, I just have that student coming here soon, we have to discuss their classes and everything." 

Grizz checked his watch, "Shit, yeah I uh, I have a meeting in an hour. I should probably get back." 

Sam gave a nod, before an idea came to mind. "Before you go, may I ask you something?" 

Grizz nodded, giving Sam a smile. 

"Classes start in two days, but I have no idea where anything is on campus. Would you mind showing me around? Maybe later today or tomorrow? I have a meeting in an hour as well, I'm assuming with you and the rest of my student's professors about how best to accommodate them. But maybe after?" 

Grizz checked his schedule on his phone. "That is the same meeting." He chuckled, what were the odds? "I could uh, I could give you my number? You could text me after you meet with the student and I can show you to where the meeting is being held?" Sam nodded, "Then I can show you around after?" In truth, Grizz had previously planned to grab lunch with his coworkers after the meeting, but he'd rather show the handsome new comer around. 

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you," Sam pulled out his phone and handed it to Grizz, "Put in your number and I'll text you?" 

***


	2. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz rescues Sam from a hate crime, and their relationship takes an unexpected turn.

After the meeting, Grizz began to show Sam around Columbia's campus, but this was proving to be more than difficult. For the soul reason of the language barrier. Grizz would walk ahead of Sam, pointing at buildings and explaining what they were, his back to Sam, Sam unable to read his lips. It seemed he kept forgetting about Sam's inability to hear. 

"You need to face me when you talk, or else I can't read your lips." Sam reminded, placing a hand on Grizz's arm to stop him in his long strides. 

Grizz suddenly felt embarrassed. "Fuck, I'm uh.. I'm sorry I've just.. Ive uh. I've never-" 

"You've never talked to a deaf person before." Sam answered for him, causing Grizz to bow his head in shame. "It's normal, no worries." 

Grizz suddenly had an idea. "Could you teach me? Sign language I mean." 

Sam felt himself smile before he could stop himself. "Sure." He spoke and signed. "When are you free?" 

Grizz thought for a moment, "Well classes start tomorrow. So would tonight be okay? We could practice at my place, I could cook dinner, maybe?" 

Grizz felt he may be rushing things, perhaps insinuating things as well, but his fears were soon erased when Sam gave him a nod. 

"I'd like that. Text me your address and everything and we'll figure it out?" 

***

Grizz's apartment was only four blocks from Sam's, so Sam figured he'd follow google maps' walking directions to get there. It had fallen dark now, it was around 7pm, and Sam couldn’t help but notice how a lot of these apartments looked similar, not to mention how creepy this part of New York City looked at night. His phone buzzed in his hand, a notification: Phone Battery low. Shit, he had forgotten to charge it. This wasn’t good. He quickly noted Grizz’s address in his mind in case his phone died before he got there. He was only 2 minutes away now, and his feet scraped against the pavement beneath him. He hated how nerve wracking this city made him, it made Sam’s skin rise with goosebumps. He felt uneasy. 

His phone buzzed again, it died. 

“Fuck!” He murmured. “Okay I think it said to turn right, 1278 Grant street apartment D.” He repeated to himself over and over again. 

Rounding a corner, he found himself at a dead end. Okay, maybe it didn’t say to turn right. Pivoting on his feet, he found himself colliding with another human figure. 

“Shit, sorry didn’t see you there.” Sam apologized, glancing up at the man in front of him. 

He was older, rather gruff looking. “What’s wrong with your voice?” The man asked. His lips were slurping, Sam noticed. 

“I’m deaf, sorry I don’t speak well. Excuse me, I think I’m lost.” 

The man placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Oh no, I think you’re in the right place.” 

*

Grizz sat at his dining room table, a mixture of feeling worried and embarrassed filled him. Had Sam stood him up? Or was he lost? He tried texting him, but Sam’s phone must have been either dead or out of data, the messages were green. 

Suddenly, Grizz heard a muffled scream coming from his right. On high alert now, he made his way to the window that overlooked the ally besides his apartment. Often there would be knife fights there or homeless squatters. He hated the location of his apartment. But it was all he could afford living in NYC. Peeling the curtains back hesitantly, he heard the scream again, confirming his suspicions. The scream sounded guteral and dry, almost like something out of a horror film. Glancing down into the alleyway, he saw the sight of a young man sprawled out on the concrete, a larger man kicking at him. He a saw the man on the ground, and immediately, his protective instincts took over. 

Grabbing his keys off of the inn table, he quickly made his way out of his apartment. 

What Grizz saw before him rattled his bones. What he heard made his blood boil. A large, gruff looking man was hurtling kicks and punches at a limp body on the ground, the smaller man being attacked moaning in pain. Letting out obscene animal like screams. Then he heard it. 

“Fucking retard.” 

Then he saw it. Ginger hair. 

“Deaf ass retard, dumb as fuck, running around my streets at night!” 

He heard a muffled cry of help come from the man, his voice confirming his fears. 

“Sam!” Grizz shouted, his adrenaline kicking in as he lunged forward, taking the man down to the concrete. 

“Get off him!” He cursed as the man reached forward for Sam again, Grizz pinning him to the ground. 

“The fuck, is, wrong, with, you?” Grizz shouted in between punches, the older man kicking and hurtling punches back. 

Grizz felt his cheek get clipped by one of the mans rings, hearing a crack. Only fuleing his anger further. 

Grizz sent a punch hurtling towards the older mans jaw, blood splattering against his shirt collar and his cheek. 

“Okay. Okay!” The man pleaded. He was spitting blood through his teeth. 

Grizz rose from his feet on shaky legs, thrusting his foot into the mans side firmly. Repeatedly. 

Reaching down and grabbing the man by the shirt collar, he shoved him against the wall, holding him by his shirt off of his feet. 

“If I ever see you again, it’ll be worse than a few broken ribs and a lost tooth. Got it?” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

The man nodded hurriedly, his bloodshot eyes filled with fear. He let the man crumble as he dropped him. “Now scram!” He shot another kick the mans way as he crawled away, eventually rising to his feet and disappearing into the ally. 

He heard moans, bringing him back to his senses. Turning around, he felt his heart stop and his stomach lurch. 

“Sam! Fuck, Sam.” Grizz shouted, falling to his knees and immmedially looking over the smaller mans injuries. 

Sam was clutching his ribs, his lip was split, and blood dripped from his bruised knuckles and a small cut on his eyebrow. He was covered in his own blood, but not enough to be serious it seemed, and dirt. A few pieces of broken glass clung to his clothing. His face was scrunched up in pain. 

“Sam, Sam.” He pleaded, placing a hand gently underneath Sam’s jaw to make him look at him. Sam’s eyes opened, they were tear filled, blood shot, and puffy. 

Recognition fell over Sam, as well as a huge rush of relief. “Grizz?” 

“Hey, it’s me.” Grizz began, making sure to annunciate his words. “Let me help you up, okay? I need to make sure you’re not going to die on me.” 

Sam gave a slow nod, attempting to sit up but his arms went weak, Grizz catching him before his head hit the concrete. Their faces were only an inch apart, and Grizz felt his breathing hitch. 

“Uhm, easy there. Let me help.” Grizz said, awkwardly settling on one knee, linking an arm gently beneath Sam’s armpits and rising up, pulling Sam with him, trying to ignore the cries of pain that were coming from him. 

He quickly realized that Sam’s weight was leant completely on him. As he coaxed him to take a step, Sam’s knees buckled, Grizz quickly catching him, looping a lanky arm behind his knees and carrying him bridal style. Sam’s head lulled into the crook of Grizz’s neck, his breath tickling his skin his in a rather pleasant way as his arms loosely draped over his shoulders. He managed to carry him up three flights of steps to his apartment, struggling to get his keys from his pocket as he unlocked the door. He tried to ignore how nice it felt to have Sam in his arms, he just wished it was under different circumstances. Making his way inside and kicking the door shut behind him, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. 

Gently setting Sam down on the porcelain, Grizz made quick work of turning the light on. Seeing Sam in the light like this made his heart ache. 

He knelt in front of Sam. “Sam I need to make sure nothings broken or punctured, okay?” Grizz spoke slowly, making sure Sam was coherent enough to understand him. 

Which, he appeared to be, nodding. His eyes no longer looked lost or scared, just tired and pained. Grizz quickly checked his head, no injuries or blood. Okay good. No bumps on his head either. He made Sam roll his neck. Okay not broken good. Helping Sam out of his jacket , he was relieved to see that none of the glass had gotten through the fabric. The large worry he had was his ribs. 

“Sam, I need to look at your ribs, if they’re broken you need to go to the hospital. Can I lift up your shirt, are you okay with that?” 

Sam hesitated. He had always been insecure about his body, how skinny he felt. Especially compared to Grizz who appeared to be rather well built. But, he knew he had to, he’d rather not find out later by his heart being punctured by a rib in his sleep or something. “Okay.” Sam murmured, raising his arms slightly so Grizz could lift up his shirt. Grizz noticed that some of it was clinging to his flesh. 

“I’m going to take it off okay? I’ll be as careful as I can.” 

As carefully as possibly, Grizz shifted Sam’s shirt up and over his head. Sam let out an unintentional sigh as Grizz’s fingertips brushed against his skin, the feeling rather comforting. 

Casting the shirt aside, Grizz got back onto his knees again to glance at Sam’s ribs. They were bruised for sure, already turning a dangerous shade of purple. He had a few scrapes against his freckled skin, but asside from the bruises he looked to be alright. 

“I’m going to press on them, tell me what the pain feels like. It’s going to hurt a bit, I’m sorry.” 

Grizz felt like he might cry as he pressed gently against Sam’s ribs, the sound of Sam in pain broke his heart. 

“Is it a stabbing pain? Or is it sharp, achy, describe it.” Grizz asked, pressing gently on Sam’s wounds. He made sure to annunciate every syllable. 

“Throbbing, not sharp.” Sam gasped out. 

Grizz let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Not broken then.” He gave Sam’s knee a small squeeze. “Let me get you cleaned up and then we’ll get you something for the pain alright?” Sam nodded. “Let me grab a few things.” 

Giving Sam one last look, Grizz quickly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a frozen bag of vegetables and a paper towel. He quickly returned to the bathroom, handing Sam the bag, before grabbing supplies from the medicine cabinet: gauze, cotton balls, alcohol, Neosporin, and tape. 

“Okay hold that ice to your ribs okay? I’ll clean you up.” 

Sam did as he was instructed, too tired to protest. Grizz crouched down again, quickly dabbing away the blood from Sam’s eyebrow, avoiding looking in his eyes. They were too damn beautiful and sad at the same time, and he did not want to cry in front of Sam. “This will sting.” He informed as he poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball, dabbing away at the cut on his eyebrow. Sam winced, but breathed through it. 

Grizz then moved to the cut on Sam’s lip, attempting to ignore the sudden urge to kiss the pain away from his split lip. He tried to not focus on how beautifully plump they were and the images that flowed to his brain and down south as he dabbed at his lip. 

Once he was all cleaned up, iced, and bandages, Sam’s adrenaline had run out, the pain settling in. 

“Do you have Tylenol?” Sam asked from the sofa where he now sat shirtless, ice clinging to his ribs. 

Grizz reaches into his inn table and pulled out a small metal tin. “I’ve got something that’ll work a lot better than that.” 

He sat besides Sam, turned slightly to face him as he opened the old cookie tin. Inside was a set of tweezers, a lighter, rolling papers, and a small plastic baggy filled with at least two grams of marijuana. “It’s medical grade. It’ll take the pain away in no time. If you’re comfortable.” 

Sam shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never smoked before. But I’m open to learning.” 

Grizz suddenly felt like a bad influence, but he new the substance would help. With skilled hands, Grizz quickly rolled up two joints. Sam forcing himself to look away as Grizz’s tongue darted out and over the paper to seal it. It made Sam’s groin twitch. 

Sam watched with curious eyes as Grizz brought the joint to his lips, lighting the tip and breathing in deeply. Sam noted how Grizz’s eyes looked amongst the flames and rising smoke. They looked alive. Grizz took another hit before passing It Sam’s way. 

“Don’t put your lips on the paper, just to the paper and keep them open and breathe in a little at a time. Don’t do it too hard, you’ll choke.” 

Grizz felt himself erupt in laughter as Sam choked on the smoke a good three times before finally getting a good hit. 

“It tastes funny. How will I know it’s working?” 

Grizz chuckled, taking the joint and taking a hit. “Oh you’ll know.” 

He passed it. “So you smoke? And you’re a professor?” 

“Exactly,” Grizz began, taking the second joint he had rolled for himself and lighting it. “I deal with moody college students all day. This is the only headache relief I get that keeps me sane.” 

Sam chuckled lightly. His head felt slightly fuzzy, but his pain was dulling more and more with each hit he took. The burning feeling in his throat had faded, now it was more or less just feeling oddly dry. His whole mouth did. 

“It’s working I think, but I don’t think I’m high or anything, am I? No wait, maybe I am. I don’t know.” 

Grizz couldn’t stop himself from laughing, coughing as smoke spluttered from his mouth as he coughed and laughed. “Yes! Yes you’re high for sure.” He laughed out. 

Grizz notes the hooded look in Sam’s red eyes, the smile spread across his face, and his accessive talking. He found it endearing. Oddly adorable. 

“Shut up.” Sam said, letting out another laugh without wincing, Grizz noticed. “It helped the pain.” He continued, putting out the now stump of a joint into the ashtray on the coffee table. “I don’t really feel anything. Pain wise I mean. Oh, thanks by the way.” 

“Anytime. I always have some.” Grizz replied lazily, leaning back into the sofa and letting his head lull to the side to look at Sam. It was hard to take his eyes off of him sober, but stoned it made it even more difficult. He couldn’t even stop himself , he didn’t care. 

“No, I meant for rescuing me back there, taking care of me.” Sam’s eyes met Grizz’s. “I honestly thought I might die back there. Or worse, that he might do something worse than kicking me. That he might.. you know.” 

Grizz felt tears threatening to spill. “I should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have let you walk here alone. It’s dangerous. I should have picked you up.” He let out a sigh, tears spilling but unable to stop them. “I’m sorry, Sam. Seeing you like that... I had to help you know? So don’t thank me.” 

Sam felt his heart leap into his stomach at the sight of Grizz getting emotional. Everything felt so intense at that moment, yet he felt no physical pain. His senses were heightened and he could practically feel Grizz’s emotional distress from his spot besides him. Scoring closer, he placed a hand on Grizz’s thigh and signed with one hand as he spoke. “Don’t apologize. I would have rejected anyway. I’m stubborn, it’s in my red headed nature.” Grizz chuckled softly at Sam’s dry humor, “seriously. It isn’t your fault. That guy was just nuts. People don’t like being around things they aren’t familiar with. Often people target people like me. It’s normal, unfortunately. But it was in no way your fault.” 

Grizz’s attention was adverted to Sam’s hand on his thigh, making vibrations run throughout his body and his skin burn pleasantly at his touch. 

“Some people, maybe. I for one don’t mind being around you because you’re different. Quite the opposite. I find you pleasant to be around, you’re... intriguing. Endearing even.” 

Sam felt their gazes lock, and he would swear Grizz leaned in first.


	3. Mistakes and regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Grizz’s relationship has taken a dramatic turn. Now it’s the next morning. How will they react?

To say weed made your senses heightened, would be an understatement. Grizz's lips felt like damp silk against Sam's bruised ones. Sam's hand against Grizz's thigh felt like it was burning a hole through his jeans, and god Grizz wished it would. Everything felt extremely intense, overwhelming even, but it was addicting to both of them. 

Grizz's worries and thoughts were gone, Sam's pain and distress had been wiped away: the only thing that mattered in that moment was the two of them, only them. The world around them had faded away and dissipated. 

Sam let out an involuntary moan as he felt Grizz's tongue dart over his bottom lip, the sensation making his groin twitch as he happily opened his mouth for him, deepening the kiss. Grizz let out a territorial growl as Sam nipped at his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth as Grizz's hand found its way to Sam's hip, gripping at the skin there with a desperality that could only be described as animalistic. The temperature in the room was quickly rising, Sam's grip on Grizz's thigh was harder than before, teeth nipped and tongues enter-twined, their kisses were wet and sloppy, yet hot and heavy all at the same time. Grizz felt higher in that moment then he had under the influence in his entire life. He wasn't sure if it was because it was good weed, or because Sam was just that intense. But he loved every bit of it. 

Grizz gasped in shock when Sam shifted so he was on his lap, collapsing on top of him with absolutely no grace, but his groin grinding into Grizz's nonetheless. The friction was blissful and greatly needed, causing both men to let out a soft moan. Grizz gripped Sam's hips needing, looking up at him with hungry eyes. 

"That was unexpected. Not that I'm complaining." Grizz said, smirking. 

Sam's lust blown gaze was looking Grizz up and down. His fingers playing with the sweater that clung to his figure. "Expect the unexpected, as they say. Now this," Sam began, his finger tugging on Grizz's sweater collar as he signed with the other hand as he spoke, "needs to come off." 

Grizz chuckled at Sam's forwardness. Sam wasn't sure where his newfound confidence had come from, but he quite frankly didn't care. With eager hands, and eyes, Sam eagerly yanked Grizz's sweater up and off of him, exposing his extremely well built, shapely upper body to him. It made Sam's mouth quite literally water, and he leaned down to capture his lips once again. 

Grizz squeezed Sam's hips firmly, guiding him to grind down against him, causing the most heavily of frictions to form, both of them moaning into the heated kiss. Sam's bands exploring Grizz's chest made Grizz's blood run hot and rush south rather quickly. Sam could feel Grizz's excitement pressed against his inner thigh and it only made him all the more eager to continue. 

Normally, Sam wasn't the type to hook up after only meeting a person once, normally he didn't take control, but something about the mixture of Grizz's burning needy touch, and the hazy feeling in his head from the marijuana made his insecurities disappear, along with his morals. 

Sam pulled away, in desperate need of breath and with a question on his mind. "Is this okay? I mean, are you okay with this?" He asked, his hands were shaking from adrenaline and hormones. 

Grizz nodded, way too quickly. "Yeah, yeah. But we don't have to if you don't want to." He panted out. 

Sam shook his head. "No, I want this. I want you." He said, his voice taking a darker turn that only turned Grizz on more. 

Sam gripped Grizz's face in his hands as he kissed him again, biting down on his bottom lip roughly, causing Grizz to buck his hips up involuntarily. 

"Do you have any.." 

"Top drawer." Grizz answered for him, nodding his head towards the in-table besides the sofa. 

Sam reached over, ignoring the slight ache in his ribs, and shuffled through the drawer. He found the condoms, and a bottle of cotton candy flavored lube along with it. As well as a silver pair of handcuffs. Sam grabbed all of it. 

"Top or bottom- you weren't supposed to see those." Grizz said when he saw what Sam had placed next to them. He suddenly felt embarrassed. 

Sam shrugged. "I'm into it. I'm usually a bottom, you?" He asked, kissing down Grizz's neck, nipping at the skin there before Grizz bucked his hips again. He leaned back to see Grizz's answer. 

"Top." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Then the handcuffs are for...?" 

Grizz felt his cheeks go hot. "I uh... I like it when.. fuck." He placed his hands over his face for a moment. 

Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss Grizz's neck again, finding an extremely sensitive spot by his ear. He could tell Grizz was moaning, he could feel the vibrations against his lips. 

"You like it when the other person takes control, don't you?" Sam murmured into Grizz's ear, hoping he was coherent. Grizz nodded. "I take it you like being handcuffed then?" Another nod. Sam felt himself twitch slightly at the idea. It oddly aroused him. 

Their lips found eachothers again, Sam's fingers fumbling with Grizz's belt buckle. He hastily unfastened it and tossed it aside, Grizz doing the same with his. Grizz didn’t hesitate to moan when Sam began palming him outside of his jeans. 

“Fuck.” Grizz murmured, Causing sam to look down at him. “Too many layers.” Sam couldn’t agree more. 

Rising shakily to his feet, Sam let his jeans and briefs hit the floor, immediately dropping to his knees to rid Grizz of his own bottomwear. Lifting his hips to help Sam, Grizz’s pants and boxers were soon slipped off of him, the cool air of his small loft hitting him immediately. But the feeling of his erection finally being free was worthwhile. Sam’s eyes drank in the sight of Grizz; fully naked, legs parted; fully vulnerable and open for him. Sam settled himself on his knees between Grizz’s thighs, his hand experimentally wrapping around Grizz’s impressive length. The thought of that being inside him both frightened and excited Sam. But he had a mission in mind, as he began slowly jerking Grizz off, his eyes raking up Grizz’s defines torso, his stomach rising and falling rapidly. He met Grizz gaze and could tell he needed more. So, sitting up, he took the tip of Grizz’s cock and pressed it against his lips, placing a kiss there before wrapping his lips around him and hollowing his cheeks, never breaking eye contact. 

Grizz’s previous thoughts about Sam’s lips had been more than an understatement. Sam’s lips were Devine. The sight of Sam, his mouth wrapped around him and his cheeks hollowed made Grizz nearly come loose here and now. But he held himself back, trying to focus on the feeling of the warmth and wetness of Sam’s throat. He could feel everything. From the mapping of Sam’s velvety tongue, to the soft graze of his teeth. It was overstimulating, but Grizz still needed more. 

Suddenly, Sam took Grizz to the back of his throat, one hand working his base and the other fondling his balls. This caused Grizz to let out an obscenely loud moan that he knew his neighbors could hear, but he could care less in that moment. His hips involuntarily jerked up, causing Sam to choke slightly but he continued nonetheless, determined to bring Grizz to the point of begging. 

Sam pulled out all of the knowledge he had in his mind, working every inch of Grizz he could in very possible way with only his mouth and hands. Grizz was thrusting up uncontrollably, by the looks of him he was close, but he kept biting his lips. Then, he mumbled something. Sam lifted his head, causing Grizz to wine from the lack of friction. 

“What was that?” 

Grizz went red. “Hm? Oh uhm nothing.” 

Sam smirked, his hand jerking Grizz off again dangerously slow. “Tell me, I saw your lips move.” He spoke, singing with the other hand. 

Grizz sighed, covering his face for a moment before looking down at Sam. “I said please.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Please what?” 

“Please, I need more. Now.” Grizz’s eyes pleaded with Sam, sweat dripping down his brow. 

Sam had a shit eating grin on his face, slowly climbing back on top of Grizz, letting out a sigh as their groins touched. He ignored the slight throb in his ribs as he did so. Grabbing the handcuffs, Sam dangled then with one hand, signing with the other 

“I want to ride you.” He said rather bluntly, kissing Grizz’s lips softly before reaching up, handcuffs in hand. “Are you okay with this.” 

Grizz regretted how quickly he nodded his head. “Yeah Yeah. I am.” 

“Arms up.” Sam instructed. 

Grizz did as he was told, his length twitching at the sound of Sam teasing him in this way. He watched as Sam placed the handcuffs on him, his arms above his head and settled behind him. He shifted his hips beneath Sam and watched with lust blown eyes as Sam slid the condom on him, Grizz grunting at the much needed friction. Grizz watched as Sam grabbed the bottle of lube, reaching behind himself to prep himself with one hand. The other was jerking himself off. The sight of it all made Grizz’s cock twitch, and he gulped. Sam looked sexy as hell in this position. Especially from this angle. He couldn’t even imagine how he was about to look with His cock inside of Sam. Fuck. 

There was nothing between them now, only hands and heavy breaths. Grizz watched in anticipation as Sam aligned himself above Grizz, taking his cock in his hand and angling himself properly now that he was prepped. As he lowered himself down, Grizz let out an embarrassing whimper, his head lulling to the side and muffling his mouth into his own bicep as he had to bite down to keep from screaming. It was all so intense. Sam’s warmth enveloping him inch by inch, and he could feel every muscle, perfectly tight, dragging him in further. 

Sam knew he wouldn’t last long in his inebriated state. He moaned more and more, he could feel every last inch of Grizz going inside him, he could even feel his own muscles clutching to his cock as he slid down until he bottomed out. As he did, he felt Grizz’s cock brush against his prostate, causing him to yelp as his head fell back. 

Their bodies shivered and convulsed together. Sloppy and in-rhythmic as it was, it was heavenly and intense. More intense than either had experienced before. 

*** 

Sam woke up the next morning from a throbbing pain in his ribs. Opening his eyes, he immediately regretted doing so, the morning rays of sun blinding him and making the throbbing in his head worse. His ribs were killing him, as was his rear end. Memories flooded back from last night. The ally. The man who beat him. Grizz coming to his rescue. The smoking and the... oh shit. 

Sam sat up abruptly, his ribs screaming in pain as he did so. He glanced to his left and saw Grizz laying besides him on his sofa, completely naked and snoozing away. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He saw his phone on the coffee table and checked it. 6:21am. Okay good, they weren’t late for the first day of classes then. But still there were two problems; one, the pain in his ribs and the obviousness of him being beaten up. And two, the naked man who he now vividly remembered sleeping with the night before in a marijuana induced state after only knowing him for a day. Sam wanted to punch himself in the face. He would if he hadn’t already been beaten up the night before. 

Evidence of their night together was scattered across the room. The handcuffs laid on the coffee table as well as the bottom of lube. Their clothes in piles amongst the carpet. The hickeys splattered against Grizz’s milky white skin. And not to mention the fact that Sam’s ass was hurting to no end. ‘Oh fuck me.’ Sam thought to himself. Oh wait. Someone already did. 

Letting out a sigh, Sam slowly rose to his feet, his ass and ribs instantly making him regret it as he leant over to grab his clothes. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped as he turned around and saw Grizz, immediately wincing in pain again as Grizz made him sit down again. “Be careful, your ribs are bruised remember?” Grizz reminded him. He glanced down to look at Sam’s ribs but Sam shrugged him away. “What? What’s wrong?” 

Sam sighed. “Nothing. Just, hand me my clothes please.” Sam asked, signing tiredly as he spoke. He rubbed at his temples. 

Grizz obeyed, grabbing Sam’s clothes for him and placing them gently in his lap as he shrugged his own briefs on. “Can I help you? You look like your hurting.” Sam held up a hand to silence him. Grizz sighed. “What did I do?” He asked, his voice now raised. 

Sam sighed. “It isn’t you. It’s me. Us. Well what we did.” 

“Did you not want to?” Grizz asked, suddenly feeling guilty and rather ashamed. 

“I did at the time. I just. I regret it. We hooked up and I only knew you for a day! I never do that. Maybe I did it because I was high or because you helped me after I was attacked. I don’t know... I should leave, go home and get ready for work.” 

Grizz suddenly felt hurt. “You regret it then? Who said it was just a hookup? I mean, it doesn’t have to be.” He sighed at the annoyed look Sam gave him. “Let me at least call you a Uber. I don’t want you walking like that.” He said, taking out his phone. 

Sam got himself dressed, feeling bad for how he had worded everything. “Look, can we talk about this later? I just want to go to work. But please don’t mention anything while we’re at work. For the love of god please don’t.” 

“No worries.” Grizz said rather coldly. “Just a high mistake, right?” 

Sam sighed, but nodded. “Right.”


	4. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz's poetical side convinces Sam to give him a second chance

It was Sam's 4th class of the day interpreting for Zach, his student. It also just so happened to be Grizz's class; Advanced Poetry 123. Fuck me, Sam thought to himself. Zach had asked him about his bruises, he had lied and said he fell. Zach was a smart enough kid and Sam knew it, but he couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

As he took his place in the front of the class and pulled out the lesson plans for the day that Grizz had given him a copy of so he could prepare, he looked over the poem that Grizz had emailed him last minute. It was a change in the lesson.

Gareth Visser took his place at the front of the classroom only a few feet away from Sam and began speaking, Sam signing along as he watched him.

"Today we're going to have a change of plans. I know the syllabus said we'd be starting off with Poe, but I changed my mind. I want to start with Whitman today. On your desks I have placed copies of the poem we're about to discuss. Rearrange your desks into a large circle. Me and Mr. Eliot will be in the center. Go!"

Sam found it hard to keep up. Interpreting in the past, he had done movies and productions so he always had a script in front of him. It made it more difficult when teachers and professors went astray from their lesson plans so he had to take extra care in reading Grizz's lips.

He helped Zach position his desk accordingly , the other students not being polite about including him or facing him at all. He experienced this once, he hated seeing it again.

Taking his seat besides Grizz- Professor Visser, Sam had to face him so he could interpret properly. Before last night, this wouldn't seem so awkward looking at him. Now it all seemed different. Like everything had changed.

"Now I'm going to read the poem out loud. I want you all to follow along and when I'm done lecturing, we will start a discussion. This poem is by Allen Ginsberg, and it is titled 'Maybe Love' :

Love dies, body dies, the mind  
keeps groping blind  
half hearted full of lust  
to wet the silken dust  
of men that hold me dear  
but won't sleep with me near.

This morning's cigarette  
This morning's sweet regret  
habit of many years  
wake me to old fears  
Under the living sun  
one day there'll be no one

to kiss & to adore  
& to embrace & more  
lie down with side by side  
tender as a bride  
gentle under my touch—"

Sam met Grizz's eyes as he finished reading, he had red slowly and beautifully so for Sam to interpret properly. Or was that really the reason?

"Now, Ginsberg was a gay man in the 40's, and he was very open about it. . He often wrote about what this was like. You see, now days, our culture is very different than from what it was back in the day. Especially this time. And I don't just mean the differences in gay culture. Had this been about a women, it would play out very similarly. Back then, love and attraction was a slow growing process, very subtle. Especially in literature. Now days, is all fast and out in the open. I'd like to hear your guys opinion on today's romantic culture and how it differs from what this poem describes."

Sam wasn't sure what he wanted more: to punch himself, or Grizz.

Zach's hand flew up, and Sam knew he had to interpret now and was even more afraid of what he would have to say.

"Our culture is now strictly hookup culture. Back then it was this slow build type thing. Which, there's nothing wrong with hookup culture, but some people think that hookups are just for hooking up while their partner thinks it's leading to something which causes conflict. Really, I think we need to look back to how things used to be, especially in poems like this where it says how the other doesn't know that Ginsberg cares for them so much. Just like today, there isn't any communication."

Grizz smoked, glancing at Sam. "Good Job, Zach. I agree completely." He watched as Sam interpreted his words.

Sam wanted to punch them both.

**

After Zach's classes had ended for the day, Sam made his way to the poetry wing of the Literature offices. He quickly found Grizz's office, knocking on the door with a heavy sigh.

Grizz opened, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of the man before him. "Hey. I didn't expect to see you."

Sam gave an awkward smile. "Can I come in?"

Grizz nodded, stepping aside to let Sam in his office amd closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat." Grizz offered, returning to his spot behind his own desk. Sam took the seat across from him.

"You chose that poem on purpose. Didn't you? I checked the lesson plan, you weren't supposed to discuss Ginsberg till October. That poem wasn't even in the syllabus."

Grizz shrugged. "I thought it was fitting for a first class. Keeping things interesting for the younger generation."

"Bull. You chose it because of what I said this morning. What happened between us. Didn't you?"

Grizz couldn't read the expression on Sam's face. "Maybe. Why, did it upset you?"

Sam sighed. "Aside from it being totally inappropriate, no. It made me think. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right." He let out another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Grizz smiled to himself. He already could tell Sam was very stubborn, so he called this an accomplishment. "No I uh, I understand why you felt that way. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I'd never take advantage of you. Ever. Or use you for just a hookup. Especially since we work together. You know?"

Sam nodded. Taking in Grizz's words. "That makes sense. I should have thought about that."

Grizz reached across the table to squeeze Sam's hand. "It's okay, Sam. How about we start over? I take you out to a proper dinner or lunch. Pick you up?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Okay. But it would need to be earlier than last time, I can't stay out all night when I have work the next morning." He chuckled.

Grizz checked his calendar. "I'm free Wednesday after my last class which ends at 2:50. You?"

Sam took out his planner and checked his. "Zach's last class on Wednesday is at 11. So you can come pick me up after your last class if you want." Sam offered.

Grizz couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Perfect. Maybe then you can teach me some sign language?" Sam nodded. "Great. I'll uhm. I'll text you? And you can text me your address?"

**

The next two days of classes went by rather quickly, Grizz supposed it was because of his excitement to take Sam out on a proper date. Now that it was Wednesday, however, his classes seemed to drag on all day. He found himself watching the clock throughout every period. Finally, 2:50 came around, excitement coursing through Grizz's veins as he quickly bid goodbye to his students and went to his office, texting Sam to see if he was ready. 

To Sam: Hey, you ready? Just got out of class.   
Sent  
Typing..  
From Sam: Hey, yeah I am. I sent you my address earlier didn't I?  
To Sam: Yup, I'll be there in an hour. Hang tight.


	5. I'd Love it if we Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz and Sam finally go on their makeup date and Sam teaches Grizz some sign language, but will all go well this time? Read to find out!

Sam had changed his outfit three times now, finally settling on a nice soft pink button down, white jeans, and white dress boots. He felt he looked presentable at least. Sam double checked his hair, making sure that the gel had held back his relentless ginger curls. He had borrowed a friend's makeup to cover the bruises that still littered his face, that way no one would think the wrong things. He looked good, but he was even more nervous to see how Grizz looked. While he still had mixed feelings about the entire Grizz situation, there was no denying that Grizz was an extremely good looking man. From his tall, well built stature, to his extremely well styled hair and large brown eyes that reminded Sam of a puppy dog. He was immaculate, to say the least. Sam saw his phone flash, indicating a text message and he grabbed his phone. Grizz was right outside. 

Sam had been right, Grizz did look good today; his hair was neatly pulled back in a low pony tail, his outfit included a grey button down top, with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans that were well fitted, and brown boots. He looked handsome, very handsome. Grizz had driven them to a small cafe just outside of the city, it was fancier than Sam had anticipated, not that he minded. He supposed Grizz was going all out to makeup for what had happened. 

Taking their seats, their water approached them. "Hello, my name is Brandon and I'll be your server, can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

Sam went first, "I'll just take a glass of cabernet', please." He said softly, signing along to his words as per usual. 

The waiters eyes went wide, "Im sorry what?" 

Grizz went red, Sam, however, was used to it. "Sorry, I don't speak very well. A glass of cabernet' please." He said, using a bit more diction that time. 

The waiter laughed, "Oh, you're like, deaf right? My bad, how about you sir?" The waiter asked, turning to Grizz. 

Grizz was biting his tongue, trying not to sound rude but failing miserably, "I'd like the same, how about a waiter who isn't rude as well? Could we get that?" 

The waiter left with that, turning around awkwardly. Sam was holding back his laughter. "You didn't have to do that." He told Grizz softly. 

"Yes, I did. That guy was an asshole. Do you have to deal with that a lot?" Grizz asked. 

Sam shrugged, "You'd be surprised."

***

The pair sat on Grizz's couch, Sam teaching Grizz random signs here and there, as promised when they initially were going to go out together. The atomsophere was different this time, however, less tension in the air, overall a positive vibe. They sat, with wine glasses in hand, shoes by the floor, and smiles on their faces. 

"No, that's the sign for making out, not coffee." Sam corrected, laughing lightly. "We met getting coffee, not by making out." 

Grizz blushed deeply, "Shit, I'm bad at this." Grizz said softly, laughing. "I'll never get this down." 

Sam waved a hand of dismissal, "No, you'll get it eventually. It takes time." Sam glanced up at Grizz, noting the defeated expression on his face. "I should give you a name sign." 

Grizz lifted his head, "A name sign?" 

"Yeah, a name sign. Instead of spelling your name, I'll give you a sign for it. I actually had one in mind." Sam demonstrated, holding his hands up in a strange motion that Grizz hadn't seen him use before. 

"What does that mean?" He asked, smiling at the younger man. 

Sam blushed, "It's the sign for bear, but with a G. Like a grizzly bear." 

Grizz couldn't contain his laughter. "Grizzly bear? Really?" He couldn't help but smile. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, is that okay?" He suddenly felt embarrassed for the child-like sign. 

"Of course it's okay." Grizz replied, "I like it." 

A silence fell over the pair for some time, just silently enjoying each other's company. 

"Hey Sam?" Grizz said, speaking up and breaking the silence. 

Sam's head perked up slightly, "Yeah?" 

"Can you teach me one more phrase in sign language?" 

Sam nodded, his eyes watching Grizz's lips. 

"How do you say 'kiss me'?" 

Sam didn't bother showing him the sign, he didn't need to. Sam leaned forward, setting his wine glass down, and cupping Grizz's cheeks. He hovered there for a moment, giving Grizz a chance to back out if need be. But Grizz didn't move. So, he leaned in, and captured his lips in a kiss.


End file.
